Out of Nowhere
by ElvenGirl2
Summary: The slayer'sgang come across who claim their names are Zefile&TsukiRyuu. they also claimto have a cure for zelgodess. but knowing these 2 has lead them into more adventure that they will ever relize.
1. Default Chapter

This is what happens when two slayer fan girls are bored. Well this is what we did enjoy.  
  
Out Of Nowhere  
  
She sat on her throne staring at her servants strait in their eyes. " You have your orders now take your mission." She said. " Yes Milord." Said the servants. And with a nod left the throne room. 


	2. Strangers

Oh man I' m truly sorry the last one was so short this one is long enough to make up I hope. Well here it goes.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lina opened her eyes.  
  
" Just a dream." She said sitting up. She put on her clothes getting ready for the day.  
  
Then she walked down the stairs to meet her friends.  
  
" Hi Lina" Gourry said watching her sit down and stare at nothing.  
  
"."Lina  
  
"Lina?" Zelgoddess asked.  
  
"What's wrong Miss Lina you're a little more down today then usual." Amelia said looking at Lina.  
  
" I had a weird dream..huh?" Lina said sitting up a little taller. " Man I'm hungry.. Waiter Waiter" lina said waving to a man. " I'll have every thing on the breakfast menu."  
  
" Yea me too!" Gourry said  
  
"." Zelgodess slumped.  
  
" Oh my" said Amelia.  
  
************************************************************************ After breakfast the slayers gang returned to the road.  
  
" You sure sleeped in today Frala (please don't yell at me f I spelled any thing wrong) said Lina  
  
" Sorry I was up all night." Frala said looking at Lina.  
  
" Why were you up all night miss Frala" Amelia asked.  
  
" I couldn't get to sleep. I had a feeling something was going to happen." Frala answered. Out of nowhere jumped a group of bandits from a sad looking cabin in the woods.  
  
" Oh wow this is just what I need to get back in the game!" Lina said enthusiastically. "FIREBALL" ***************************10 minutes later******************************** Lina looked at the last couple of bandits left as they ran off.  
  
"Serves you right" Lina said but looked to the cabin where they came from as she heard clapping.  
  
"What a spectacular performance." Said a girl who looked about the age of 13. She was sitting on what was left of the roof. Next to her stood a young women about the age of 18.  
  
" Indeed" she said looking at the group.  
  
"But I guess that's what we should expect from the great Lina Inverse." The girl who sat replied.  
  
" Who are you" Xellos said looking at the two.  
  
"Oh you don't need to worry about me." Said the girl who sat on the roof. She jumped in to the air and summer salted to the ground. " I'm Zefile. Mezuku hunter" The girl said with a bow.  
  
" And I am Tsuki Ryuu" said the women still on the roof. She jumped to the ground with a simple leap and gave a small bow. " Searcher of the past."  
  
"What is it you two want?" Lina asked  
  
" Who us" asked Tsuki Ryuu.  
  
" We're just good civilians who might just know of a cure for Zelgoddess."  
  
" Huh. give me! Give me! Give me!" Zelgoddess said shaking Zefil violently  
  
" Weh weh weh welll" Zefil answered in replied. *********************************Sunset*********************************  
  
" You know you can stop shaking her." Tsuki Ryuu said sitting buy the fire by the camp watching Zelgoddess still shaking Zefil.  
  
" Not till she tells me." Zelgoddess said continuing to shake.  
  
" Man I thought Lina was persistent but this just..gosh." Goury said watching.  
  
" Umhum.. Hey." Lina said realizing what Goury said.  
  
" If you don't stop right we won't tell you." Tsuki Ryuu said standing. Zelgoddess stopped horrified and then the two went to the fire to listen.  
  
"So where is it." Lina asked.  
  
" Its in a ancient ruins that can only be found every once and a while." Tsuki Ryuu said picking up a stick and throwing it into the fire. " So since we know you can't get to it with out our help we're going to be your guides." Tsuki Ryuu stood up and walked slowly to the nearest tree.  
  
" Great we'll leave first thing and the morning." Lina said leaning back as if to get ready to sleep.  
  
" What why?" Zelgoddess asked jumping up. " I say we go now."  
  
" NO. The dark has many things to hold some are not to be held lightly." Tsuki Ryuu said turning around fiercely and quickly.  
  
*That night when all except 1 was asleep. * It sat there staring solemnly at the moon chanting slowly. 


End file.
